KV-VI Behemoth
"Oh no! It's that Soviet monstrosity! The KV-VI Behemoth! Such waste of steel, fuel and ammunition would lead us to our very own doom! They're gonna destroy us all by using shells and ammunition. Oh, darn. I think this thing will be perfect for destroying my village completely! Now I'm doomed!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Behemoth's Rise The KV-VI, or the KV-VI Behemoth, is one of the most famous fake tanks on the internet. A super-heavy tank project armed to ludicrous proportions, with three prototypes claimed to have been built 1941-1942, serving against the Germans near Moscow and Leningrad. This was not a hoax as many will claim, but in fact a fantasy model which was entered in a sci-fi scale model competition that has been taken out of context since it was posted on the internet back in 1997 by its creator. The vehicle originated as a model built by Brian Fowler in 1995 by using parts from two Tamiya KV-2 kits, two Tamiya KV-1E kits, an AER T-38 , an Italeri BT-5, an Italeri Katyusha, a Zvezda T-60, and Dragon tracks. Three KV hulls were cut and welded together with epoxy glue, the central dual-KV-2 turret’s pedestal was made using a shaving cream lid, and most of the details such as the DTs, ladders, and flamethrowers were carefully scratch built. Photos of the KV-VI model were posted on the Track-Link website in 1997, alongside a fake history, some specifications and a set of reference books (none of which actually exist and are spoofs of real books – EG. “''Dreadful Din on the Eastern Front''” is a spoof of “''All Quiet on the Western Front'',“ and “''The Behemoths are Burning''” is a spoof of “''The Tigers are Burning''“). The original page can be seen on their website. In recent years, the KV-VI’s popularity can largely be attributed to the cutaway illustration by VonBrrr on Deviantart in 2010, which is used very often when discussing the KV-VI. Similarly, with the proliferation of easy-to-use photoshop technology, some historical-looking photos also appear often, supposedly of the KV-VI. These photos and the originals can be found in the gallery present on this article. Some other illustrations and photoshopped images often float around the internet, and it is likely that more will appear in the future. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it is only that the Motovov family and the USRAC (or the Second Soviet Union) can rebuild and upgrade, or realize the KV-VI Behemoth into a new one after the creation of the USRAC for remembering the Soviet Union during [War II and the Cold War so they can attack someone who is torturing Walovlir, and then Yevgeniy Motovov will be commanding his troops to be able to drive a KV-VI. Soon, more USRAC conscripts can be able to control a KV-VI in battle so that the USRAC Army can build more KV-VIs for making themselves being protected by USRAC tanks. In the USRAC War, KV-VIs can be making sure that the Southern Song Dynasty can be able to tax at people in Avalor. Also, the KV-VIs can destroy more infantries and can be starting attacks at enemies by turrets and Katyusha rockets with machine guns so that KV-VIs can become invincible by killing more enemies, taxing people and destroy enemy vehicles. Soon, it is to become famous when a KV-VI is made into real life by the USRAC and the Motovov family when they did, and then KV-VI Behemoths wil become protectors of Walovlir, who is called the "prideful comrade of the Motovov family and the USRAC." In the battle of New York, it isn't being deployed to attack at the United States Army, so as to be able to be deployed to invade Enchancia and Avalor when it came into more battles in the USRAC War. Also, a KV-VI can fire at enemies by using Katyusha rockets, machine guns and gun turrets. Soon, it is the second landship to be deployed to World War III like the Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte. After Ruby Rose being the one to convince Yuri Motovov and Yevgeniy, the KV-VI will be used again by the Russian rebels and the USRAC. Before Siege of Kassala,KV-VI could use energy shield by USRAC and Russian rebels. In the siege of Kassala, it is being deployed to attack at enemies and being newly useful to be fighting against Hollow-infected people so they can help the Rah-Rah-Robot, the USRAC, the Russian rebels and the Obyekt 245 Robot. Also, it could help Team Magic School Bus, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Kids Next Door, the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Preschool Girls and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, along with the help of the USRAC, the Motovov family, the People's Republic of the Faunuses and the Southern Song Dynasty in Operation Buttertoast. After the siege of Kassala, it becomes the protector of the USRAC, Motovov family, the People's Republic of the Faunuses, the Southern Song Dynasty, and most importantly of all, the Preschool Girls. Inside, the KV-VI has two (2) Kharkiv model V-2s, gun barrels - 156 (one-hundred-fifty-six) mm, a central turret housing, a built-in ammunition dump, a gun desk, a 76.2 (seventy-six-point-two) mm cannon, a 44 (fourty-four) mm cannon, a 12 (twelve) mm autocannon, a roller path, Katyusha rockets, a DP machine gun, a PK machine gun, driver seats, an escape hatch, a roller path for 12 (twelve) mm, a central ventilation shaft, an ability to equip an energy shield with the cost of 15 (fifteen) tank crew members and a tank commander. Having a DP machine gun and a PK machine gun can get an ability to attack at enemies. They can only use modern colors of many Russian tanks and Soviet colors so that it is going to be useful by the USRAC. In battle, the KV-VI can blow enemy infantry away by machine gun, destroy enemy vehicles by the turrets of a KV-VI, plus it can fire Katyusha rockets. Now it will fight for Yevgeniy Motovov, Cherno Alpha, the Russian opposition, Team SVET, Team Magic School Bus, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Kids Next Door, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Buttertoast Alliance, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Motovov family, the Soviet Rose Army Force, various KV tanks, various USRAC tanks, Ruby Rose, the USRAC and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Units